Un Amor Nuevo
by nanda6
Summary: Emily encontró el amor en la persona menos esperada , pero gracias a esta persona sabe lo que en verdad es el amor, sabe lo que es sufrir por amor y sabe lo que es dar todo por una persona a quien uno ama.Y esta persona que le enseño fue Paige
1. Chapter 1

Era al rededor de las 6 de la tarde y el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Los tonos naranjas que se formaban en el cielo se reflejaban en el agua de la playa, era un atardecer perfecto y ahí estaba ella a orillas del mar viendo como el sol se marchaba para darle paso a la luna y las estrellas. Las ondas del mar hacia que el agua llegase hasta sus pies y los mojase, a ella le gustaba esa sensación de ver el sol y sentir el contacto con el agua. Seguía mirando como cada vez se ocultaba el sol, hasta que sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la espalda posándose en su cintura y le susurraba en el oído una hermosa voz que le decía Te Amo. Esa palabra y el estar ahí hacia que su corazón palpitara más rápido de lo normal, ella empieza a voltear para mirarle a los ojos, hasta que de pronto empieza a sonar "tik-tok" de Kesha. Era la alarma del celular avisando que es hora de levantarse, todo era un sueño,pero un sueño hermoso aunque nunca pudo ver quien era la persona que la abrazaba. Apago la alarma y empezó a desperezarse. El celular marcaban las 6:50 a.m y ella escucho el sonido de la puerta, era su mamá

"Emily hija, vamos arriba que hoy es tu primer día de clases vas a llegar tarde,mientras te cambias voy preparando el desayuno, te espero abajo. Te amo" le dijo su mamá, ella siempre la trataba con amor

"Gracias mamá, yo también te amo" respondió Emily aun con sueño

Era el primer día de clases otra vez, ella cursaba la preparatoria aun le faltaba 2 años más para terminarla. Emily entro al baño y se ducho. Termino la ducha y se puso el conjunto que había elegido la noche anterior para iniciar las clases, cogió su cartera y bajo a tomar desayuno con su mamá.

"Cariño, que linda estas, vas a romper corazones" fue lo que dijo su mamá al verla. Emily no tenia un estilo muy elegante, más bien era todo lo contrario ella era un estilo más sport, le gustaba usar short,jeans,zapatillas y cosas por ese estilo. Emily solo mostró una sonrisa ante el comentario de su mamá,porque no pensaba que estuviera tan bien vestida como para romper corazones.

Tomó de desayuno una ensalada de frutas con yogurt y una barra de cereal. A ella le gustaba tratar de comer saludable aunque de vez en cuando le gustaba comer una rica pizza o cualquier otro tipo de comida chatarra. El reloj de la sala marcaban las 7:30, tenia que ya salir de casa para no llegar tarde y encontrarse con sus amigas de toda la vida Hanna,Spencer y Aria. Terminó el desayuno agradeció a su mamá, se lavó los dientes, se despidió de su mamá y agarró las llaves de su carro. Entró al carro puso su cartera en el asiento del copiloto, conecto su iphone al auto y puso a Demi Lovato para que le haga compañia todo el camino hasta llegar.

Llego al estacionamiento,estacionó el carro y bajó. Empezó a mirar de un lado al otro hasta que vio un grupo de 3 chicas en la mesita de la entrada de la preparatoria , eran ellas sus amigas. Se acercó a ellas para saludarlas

"Hola Em, como amaneciste" preguntó las más bajita del grupo, ella era Aria.

"Hola,bien muy bien gracias" respondió Emily

"Emily, que tal " dijo Spencer, era ella un poco menos efusiva, era la más inteligente del grupo, tenia un humor sarcástico, pero se llevaban muy bien

"Hola Spence,como estas" dijo Emily sonriendo, al ver que unos brazos se le venían encima para abrazarla, ella correspondió el abrazo

"Hola Em, te extrañe tanto" dijo una efusiva,alegre y cariñosa Hanna. Emily sonrió y estaba apuntó de responder pero fue interrumpida por Spencer

"Hanna, la viste ayer" fue lo que dijo y a lo que Emily y Aria dejaron salir una pequeña risa

"Y que tiene igual la extrañe, a que tu tengas un corazón de piedra no significa que todas lo tengamos" fue lo que respondió Hanna. Las tres chicas se le quedaron viendo y optaron por reírse

"Yo también te extrañe Hanna pero ahora nos vamos a volver a ver todos los días, empezaron otra vez las clases" dijo Emily con una tono de voz de poco entusiasmada

Las cuatro chicas optaron por entrar de una vez, todas tenían la primera clase juntas, así que fueron juntas al aula. Spencer era la que se sentaba siempre adelante, en el medio pero pegada a la pared se sentaba Emily, en la segunda fila se sentaba Aria y Hanna siempre se sentaba al lado de Emily,porque consideraba que Em era la única de las otras tres que le tenía más paciencia y a parte se llevaban muy bien. Su primera clase era Historia. Toda la clase Emily se la paso recordando y pensando el sueño que tuvo, le causa intriga saber quien era esa persona que la abrazaba y hacia que su corazón palpitara más rápido, ella no tenia enamorado desde hace ya un buen tiempo, a él ya lo había superado así que no cree que esa persona sea la del sueño. Siguió pensando hasta que sintió un papelito tocar su rostro, era Hanna que le había tirado una bolita de papel, ella la miró con una cara de confusión y Hanna le respondió alzando un papel que decía "En que o quién piensas", Emily opto por sonreír nada mas, hasta que escuchó la voz del director anunciando la bienvenida a este nuevo año a todos los alumnos..." Emily solo escuchó sin interés alguno, hasta que el director empezó a decir "Al equipo de los Tiburones, mañana a las 11 de la mañana, se hará una evaluación a todos lo miembros del equipo y a todo aquel que quiera formar parte de los Tiburones, puesto que me han llegado muchas solicitudes de alumnos que quieren formar parte del equipo; bueno les deseo a todos un buen año". El equipo de los Tiburones, es el grupo de natación de la preparatoria, en el cual Emily es parte. A Emily no le gustó mucho la idea de que se tenga que hacer una evaluación a todos incluyendo a los que ya estaban en el equipo, puesto que ella se esforzó mucho 2 años atrás para formar parte de el grupo. Pero no le quedaba de otra que presentarse mañana para hacer la evaluación como si fuera una novata.

Era la hora de almuerzo, las 4 chicas se juntaron para comer y charlar de lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

"Vieron al profesor nuevo de Literatura, esta muy guapo" ese fue el comentario de Spencer.

"No esta mal" fue lo que respondió Aria.

"No esta mal, es poco, está más bueno que comer una torta de chocolate" fue la respuesta ocurrente de Hanna.

Todas rieron al escuchar lo que dijo Hanna, las chicas siguieron hablando de diferentes temas. Sonó la campana y de nuevo todas a clases, a Emily le tocaba la clase de Ciencias y a las demás les tocaba Matemáticas. Emily se despidió de sus amigas y se fue en rumbo a su aula. Entro al aula y vio una mesa aun vacía con los dos asientos también vacíos. Se dirigió para el sitio, se sentó y empezó a acomodar sus cuadernos en la mesa, agarro un libro y empezó a leerlo, mientras esperaba que llegase el profesor. Pasaron unos minutos y sintió que alguien se acomodaba en el sitio de al lado suyo, ella no alzaba la mirada seguía leyendo, hasta que escuchó una voz un poco familiar que le dijo:

"Fields, que sorpresa, tener una clase juntas" Emily se sorprendió, alzó la mirada y se sorprendió.

"Wow McCullers, quien diría tu y yo en una clase,vaya sorpresa" respondió a la chica, Emily sintió un alivio al saber que al menos conocía a alguien de la clase, pero saber que era Paige McCullers la ponía un poco nerviosa, el porque no lo sabe pero algo raro sentía cada vez que se cruzaba con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**PAIGE**

Iba todo bien para ser el primer día. En todas las clases me tocaba con al menos uno de mis amigos por ahora. Mi grupo de amigos es pequeño, solo somos Sam,Caleb y Toby. A Sam la conozco desde que tengo 10 años. Recuerdo que nos conocimos cuando yo estaba en clases de natación en el verano. Mi padre me matriculo en las clases para que haga algún deporte, al principio no me agradaba mucho la idea hasta que conocí a Sam y ya tenía una amiga con quien conversar en las clases. Nuestro último día de clases de natación fue una competencia contra otra academia de natación, Sam y yo éramos las mejores del equipo. Ella iniciaría la carrera y yo sería el ancla, así nos dijo el coach. Estaba muy pero muy nerviosa porque me pusieron de ancla y eso significa mucha presión, Sam se acercó a hablar conmigo y decirme cosas para relajarme y lo logro. Empezó la competencia, Sam lo hizo muy bien, ahora tenía que esperar hasta que sea mi turno para cerrar la carrera. La penúltima compañera toco la pared y era mi turno, me di el mayor impulso que pude, empecé a nadar con fuerza recordando lo que Sam me dijo,que era que me imaginase que solo estábamos ella y yo en una práctica como siempre lo hacíamos los fines de semana en mi piscina. Llegue a tocar la pared de la piscina, alce la cabeza y todos sonreían y aplaudían. Salí de un salto de la piscina y me di cuenta de que habíamos ganado, la coach se me acerco y me dijo "McCullers rompiste un record".Si tengo que admitir era buena nadando. Después de que se terminó todas las clases Sam y yo seguimos en contacto y nos hicimos más amigas. Por cosas del destino ambas empezamos a estudiar en el mismo instituto lo cual era lo mejor.

"Que aburrida esta la clase" no es novedad en Sam que siempre encuentre aburrida la clase

"Calma ya está por terminar" faltaban unos 15 minutos para que la clase de biología termine

"Al menos te tengo a ti, imagínate a mi sola en esta clase, podría estar babeando de sueño" estaba a punto de responderle pero fui interrumpida por la vos del director anunciando el nuevo año de estudio. Lo cual siempre era típico, hasta que hablo sobre algo de unas evaluaciones para el equipo de los tiburones. La verdad es que me gusta nadar pero nunca pensé en unir al equipo de los tiburones. El director termino de hablar y el profesor anuncio el termino de la clase.

Era hora de almuerzo así que junto con Sam nos dirigimos a ello. En la mesa de la esquina habían dos chicos que nos sonreían y nos pasaban la vos.

"Esos son Caleb y Toby, seguro nos estuvieron guardando sitio" al parecer nos volvíamos a encontrar los cuatro y era lo mejor

"hola chicos" dijimos juntas

"Que tal chicas, como estuvieron las clases" respondió Toby. Él era para mí el chico más bueno que existe en la fas de la tierra. Siempre estaba a mi lado con los mejores deseos para mí. Su corazón es enorme, es como un cachorrito nunca lastimaría a nadie

"Aburridas, como siempre" Sam acoto con una vos de desagrado

"Sam escuchaste sobre las evaluaciones para el equipo de natación" dijo Caleb, él sabía que Sam le encantaba nadar. Él tiene un aspecto de chico malo pero no lo es, puede ser un poco rudo al inicio pero después que uno lo conoce bien, se da cuenta que es un buen chico sólo que sufrió mucho y por eso se hace el duro

"Si la verdad que quiero este año pertenecer al equipo pero no quiero ir sola Paigey audiciona conmigo" me pregunto Sam. Si es cierto Sam me dice Paigey de cariño es un poco cursi pero asi nos tratamos.

"No sé, no estoy segura" no me sentía muy segura de ir a las evaluaciones para el equipo

"Paigey, pero si tu nadas de maravilla recuerdas nuestros tiempo en la piscina, vamos por favor"

"No es una mala idea Paige, acepta y tanto Caleb como yo, prometemos ir a todas tus competencia" dijo Tobi a lo cual Caleb se unió con una sonrisa

"Esta bien, acepto acompañarte, pero solo porque eres tú y por aquellos años"

"te prometo que te encantará" dijo Sam con una alegría en su vos

Seguimos hablando y comiendo hasta que sonó la campana que anunciaba el termino del almuerzo. Caleb y Sam tenían la misma clase, mientras Toby y yo teníamos otras. Todos nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras aulas. Parece que es la única clase que llevare sola y que no conozca a nadie. Llegue al aula y me parecía que no conocía a nadie de ahí, hasta que divise un asiento vació al lado de una chica, la cual creo que reconocía, tenía el cabello negro y ondulado, piel morena-bronceada, si ya sabía quién era, camine hacia el sitio y hacia ella

"Fields, que sorpresa, tener una clase juntas" si era Emily Fields, recuerdo haberla conocido porque llevamos unas cuantas clases juntas un tiempo atrás. Pero hace tiempo que no hablábamos. Nos cruzábamos de vez en cuando en los pasillos y solo nos saludábamos y nada más. Obvio que la conocía ella es popular, es la capitana del equipo de los tiburones, es una chica perfecta.

"Wow, McCullers, quien diría tú y yo en una clase, vaya sorpresa" respondió Emily con una sonrisa

"¿Cómo has estado?" pregunte para romper el hielo

"Bien, al parecer un día bueno, porque pensé me iba a tocar sola esta clase pero al menos te conozco a ti y eso ya es un punto a favor"

"Gracias, supongo. Yo también pensé lo mismo que no iba a conocer a nadie pero aquí estas" le dije sonriendo a lo que ella me respondió con otra sonrisa

La clase empezó y estaba viendo de reojo como Emily podía estar tan atenta, tomando apunte a lo que el profesor decía. La verdad es que yo tengo otro método de estudio no se si es un don o algo que fui aprendiendo de chica, pero para mí no es necesario estar tomado apuntes o estar mirando al profesor, me basta solo con escuchar lo que dice y leer el libro si es que el profesor deja algún libro. Se me da muy fácil leer y comprender lo que leo. Para fingir que estoy tomando apuntes agarre mi lápiz y empecé a dibujar en mi cuaderno. La hora corrió y el profesor ya estaba dando indicaciones sobre la tarea para la próxima semana.

"McCullers,te pasaste dibujando toda la clase,quieres que te pase mis apuntes" me preguntó, yo sabía que no necesitaba sus apuntes, sabía todo lo que el profesor había hablado pero sin pensar la respuesta salio

"Lo siento estaba aburrida la clase, gracias te los devuelvo mañana" bueno a pesar de todo no le estaba mintiendo, la clase estaba aburrida, lo de los apuntes puede ser

"No hay problema, cuando quieras. Pero trata de prestar atención" le sonreí al pensar que se preocupaba por mi

"Nos vemos McCcullers"

"Chau,Fields"

"Paigey, se puede saber porque estas tan feliz" estamos Sam y yo tiradas en mi cama, después de regresar del instituto, decidimos que pasábamos por mi casa descansaríamos un poco y nos pondríamos a nadar un rato para la evaluación de mañana

"De que hablas?" respondí ante la pregunta de Sam

"Bebe, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y esa sonrisa es por algo, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea" cierto Sam me conoce a la perfección. Desde que le conté mi secreto nuestra amistad se volvió más fuerte.

"como me conoces! Adivina ¿Quién está en mi clase de ciencia?"

"Bueno por la emoción que tienes debe de ser una chica" si es cierto mi secreto es que soy gay, lo descubrí cuando tenía 16. Me enamoré de una chica que era amiga de Sam que era gay se llamaba Shanna, recuerdo que todo empezó por un juego, el famoso juego verdad o reto. Era una reunión con unos cuantos amigos, había alcohol de por medio y empezamos a jugar, los retos que se mandaban eran cada vez más subidos de tono. A Sam le toco hacerle un baile muy sexy a un amigo, todos ya estaban un poco alcoholizados; hasta que le toco a Shanna y le dijeron tienes que besar a Paige, en ese momento no sabía que sentir, solo pensaba es un beso nada más, es como besar a un hombre porque ambos tienen labios, pero a la vez pensaba pero es una chica, no sabía que pensar. Ella aceptó el reto y se empezó a acercar a mí, cerré los ojos hasta que sentí sus labios con los míos, me deje llevar por el movimiento que ella hacía ,hasta que me di cuenta que todos empezaron a gritar y a decir "consigance un cuarto" fue ahí donde me di cuenta que el beso no fue corto. Desde ese día mi vida cambio, descubrí en mí un sentimiento de atracción hacia las mujeres, que no sentía por los hombres

"Si es una chica y es Fields" dije emocionada

"Emily Fields! Se te cumplió el sueño" contesto bromeando Sam

"Sam!" grite su nombre un poco avergonzada

"Quee? pero es verdad ella es tu crush desde que llevaste esa clase de lenguaje con ella hace un par de años, no lo puedes negar, recuerdo que desde que la conociste no dejabas de hablar de ella. A mí no me engañas bebe" cierto Emily ha sido mi crush desde entonces

"Lo admito, siento cierta atracción por ella. Pero no puede suceder, ella no es gay" dije lo último con un poco de tristeza

"Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que me necesites. Pero si sabes que Emily no es gay entonces mantén tus sentimientos hacia ella apartados para que no salgas herida" fue el consejo que me dio

"No te prometo nada, pero ya empecé mal"

"Que hiciste Paigey?"

"Ella me ofreció sus apuntes de la clase porque me vio que estaba dibujando toda la clase y no le pude negar así que acepte " sonrió al terminar de decírselo

"Paige! Sabes perfectamente que no necesitas de esos apuntes"

" Lo sé, pero salió de mi boca sin pensar"

Una vez que terminamos de charlar sobre lo que paso. Nos cambiamos y fuimos a la piscina para practicar para la evaluación de mañana, estuvimos nadando como 2 horas.

"Paigey, ya entramos al equipo aún estamos en forma"

"Así parece, veremos cómo nos va mañana" la verdad que después de haber tenido esa clase con Emily, ahora si tengo más ganas de entrar al equipo.

Llego la noche y Sam se tenía que ir a casa. Mañana seria otro día, tengo que descansar para dar bien la evaluación donde seguro va a estar Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero que sepan que este es mi primera vez escribiendo una historia, asi que pido disculpas si tengo problemas con las redacciones. Espero que me comprendan y que les guste la historia que vaya escribiendo. Voy a tratar de escribir más seguido, al igual espero que me den sus reviewns diciéndome que tal les parece y/o que les gustaría que pasase en la historia.

**Plamin24**** gracias, si la voy a continuar de hecho!**

**raquew**** espero que te siga gustando :)**

**Spikey07**** voy a tratar todo lo posible para actualizar mas seguido, que lindo que te guste**

**Gracias nuevamente **

followme, reviews and favs !

aquí va un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste

_...

**EMILY**

Hoy es la evaluación para el equipo de natación, sigo un poco molesta por el hecho de que no me parece que los que ya pertenecen en el equipo tengan que volver a hacer la evaluación. Se que todos debemos ser tratados por igual pero soy la capitana y eso significa que soy buena nadando así que no me parece justo que tenga que volver a dar la evaluación. El patio esta relativamente vacío y en mi cabeza solo pasan dos pensamientos, uno el hecho de la evaluación y el otro es que hoy también tuve el mismo sueño y otra vez no logré ver el rostro, no se que significará eso.

"Fields, por esa cara diría que algo esta que te atormenta" mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

"Hola Paige, tanto se nota"

"Y bueno a pesar que no nos conocemos mucho, puedo afirmarte que todas las veces que nos hemos cruzado siempre andas sonriendo;excepto esa vez que me comentaste que tu papá se había regresado al ejercito y bueno ahorita tienes la cara como esa vez" recordaba que le había comentado eso a Paige hace como un año atrás, cuando llevamos otro curso juntas. Como esta chica puede acordarse de mi rostro de aquella vez

"wow! Que memoria McCullers y si tengo algo que medio que me molesta"

"Tengo memoria selectiva, para las cosas que me importan" mis cejas se levantaron al escuchar eso,hubo un pequeño silencio "Cuéntame si es que se puede saber la cosa que esta que te molesta"

"No se si has escuchado sobre las evaluaciones que todos tienen que dar para estar en el equipo de los tiburones, a mi me parece una injusticia porque yo me esforcé mucho para ganarme el puesto que tengo o tenia" Es algo raro no había comentado nada de esto ni siquiera a mis mejores amigas pero si le estaba comentado a ella

"Si, si escuche sobre las evaluaciones. Emily no tienes porque preocuparte tanto, tu sabes perfectamente que eres la mejor nadadora de todo el lugar, tu eres quien llevo al equipo a ganar 2 veces el campeonato, solo tienes que tener un poco mas de confianza, nadie te va desplazar de tu puesto y para eso necesitas demostrar a todos quien eres" sentía los ojos de Paige mirando directamente a los míos " te puedo dar un consejo" solo moví la cabeza afirmando que si me puede dar un consejo " Cuando estés ahí por iniciar la competencia, imagínate que solo eres tú y nadie más, que el agua y tú son solo uno, déjate llevar por tus movimiento y piensa en la sensación que tuviste cuando ganaste el primer campeonato, que de aseguro era pura felicidad y adrenalina" sin darme cuenta mi rostro emitió una sonrisa ante cada palabra que decía

"Gracias, de verdad gracias por el consejo y el buen deseo. Nunca me había pensado en imaginarme algo así para tranquilizarme a la hora de nadar"

"Cuando quieras Emily, solo relájate, eres la mejor todo te va salir excelente"

"Gracias,ya me hiciste sentir mejor. Ahora cuéntame tú como estas"

"Muy bien, ayer anote tus apuntes, muchas gracias por eso, mañana te lo entrego que tenemos la clase,hoy no pensé cruzarme contigo. La verdad que te felicito tienes unos apuntes precisos, como puedes hacer para estar tan concentrada en la clase "

"No hay problema, así quedamos que la próxima clase me lo ibas a entregar. Y bueno a mi no me gusta tener malas notas a parte que cuando uno esta en el equipo de natación sabe que tiene que mantener un promedio aprobado, así que por eso lo hago, aunque muchas veces me cuesta aprender todo las clases"

"Entiendo ahora porque paras concentrada" tenia una duda pero no sabia si preguntarle pero igual mi boca se abrió y salio "Puedo preguntarte algo" ella me sonrió "Dijiste algo que me gusto mucho y quería saber como tu sabes ese sentimiento 'que el agua y yo somos uno' o sea que cuando uno nada ,el agua y uno mismo se unen para ser uno solo, no se si entiendes mi pregunta" no sabia como decir la pregunta pero esa frase solo lo dicen los nadadores y me resulta extraño que ella sepa algo así o sienta algo así

"Si entiendo lo que me quieres decir y me respuesta es que no te voy a decir como lo se, si quieres saber tendrás que averiguarlo" no puedo creer lo que mi cuerpo esta que siente al escuchar su respuesta, siento la curiosidad de saber el porque sabe eso

"Esta bien McCullers, hazte la misteriosa, lo averiguaré" ambas nos quedamos mirando fijamente, me di cuenta que tenia unos ojos color marrones claros una mirada tierna. Rayos que esta que me pasa porque pienso esto, algo raro esta que me pasa y no se que es

...

**PAIGE**

Después de la conversación que tuve con Emily, me sentí muy bien. Sentí que mi día cambiaba para bien. Mientras que voy esperando a que llegue Sam a mi encuentro para ir a dar las evaluaciones para el equipo de los tiburones, estoy sacando mis cuadernos de mi bolso para guardarlos y bueno a pesar que le dije a Emily que no había traído sus apuntes , la verdad es que si lo había traído, pero no para entregárselo,sino para guardarlo en mi locker para asegurar de no olvidarmelo mañana.

"Lista bebe para arrasar con todas hoy día" esa voz la podía reconocer de acá hasta la china

"Como los viejos tiempos,Sam"

"Así se habla, bueno nos escribí justo a tiempo, somos las últimas en dar la evaluación, pero como dicen 'los últimos serán los primeros'"

"Exacto,al menos veremos a todas nadar y así ver quién es mejor " seguimos caminando hasta llegar al natatorio

Había una cola grande en la puerta del natatorio esperando para entrar a los camerinos para cambiarse para nadar. La coach salio y dio aviso

"Chicas todas entren, cámbiense tienen 10 minutos para que estén todas listas. Apenas estén lista pasan a la piscina y se sientan en las gradas. Se le va a llamar por su nombre y por el orden de como se inscribieron así que cuando escuchen su nombre bajaran de las gradas y se prepararán para nadar, esta todo claro" esas fueron las indicaciones de la coach

"Si, coach" todas respondimos a la vez

Puedo distinguir que Sam esta mucho más que entusiasmada, siento que ya quiere salir de una vez a nadar.

"Paigey, por favor controla tus ojos que vas a ver mucha piel" su voz fue de pura sensualidad

"SAM!" siento como me ruborizo por el comentario de Sam

"Vamos Paigey, sabes que es una broma,solo imagínate que no hay nadie y mira un solo punto"

"Basta Sam"

Todas las chicas ya estamos listas y sentadas en las gradas esperando las indicaciones de la coach. No paro de mirar de un lado al otro en busca de Emily porque se supone que debe de estar acá tiene que dar la evaluación pero no la logro ver

"Hola chicas, me gusta saber que todas están interesadas en unirse al equipo. La evaluación va a ser asi. 50 metros de estilo pecho,50 metros mariposa y 50 libres. Voy a llamar a 10 chicas y se van a separar en 5 grupos de 2. Entra las 5 primeras hacen el estilo pecho, se apunta el orden y tiempo en que llegan, salen el otro grupo de 5 chicas y se hace lo mismo; con la finalidad de que descansen un poco cuando terminan cada estilo. Por si no entendieron ahora van a entrar las chicas que conformaron el equipo de natación y por ya haber terminado el instituto se tendrán que retirar del mucha pena que esta chicas nos dejen pero iniciarán otra etapa de su vida y como último detalle aceptaron hacer una demostración del nivel que deben de la bienvenida a Janel, Troain, Lucy, Ashley, Lindsey, Sasha, Shay, Marlene, Tamin " las chicas entraron mientras todas nosotras aplaudimos " Y por supuesto demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestra actual capitana de los tiburones Emily" todas las chicas que la coach las había nombrado empezaron a gritar alegremente por la entrada de Emily, debo deducir que todas quieren y admiran a Emily. Ella empezó a caminar para situarse en su sitio y yo no podía dejar de verla en ese traje de baño hacia resaltar sus piernas bronceadas y su tonificado cuerpo.

"Paigey la baba esta que se te cae" susurro Sam

"Es imposible no verla" le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Sigo admirándola desde arriba mientras todas se ubican en sus posiciones para dar el ejemplo de la evaluación.

"Lista chicas, primero las chicas van a dar el ejemplo de como van a tener que hacer ustedes la evaluación. Después de ello, ellas se van a separar en dos equipos de 5 y van a competir para que observen la agilidad y el nivel que tienen."

He de pensar que las chicas tienen un súper nivel, tengo que admitir que me estoy poniendo un poco nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa. Ver a Emily en ese traje me da el aliento de pertenecer al equipo si o si.

"Tenemos que entrar al equipo" mi voz fue decidida

"Ver a Emily en ese traje te dio las ganas de pertenecer al equipo, bien bebe, obvio que vamos a entrar"

La coach esta punto de dar la orden para iniciar la carrera.


	4. Chapter 4

**PAIGE**

Todas están situadas en sus posiciones para iniciar la carrera de demostración, la coach hace sonar el silbato y las primeras 5 chicas salen con el estilo pecho. No puedo creer pero si que lo hacen muy bien, en esta ronda Ashley llegó ahora era el turno de Emily, verla parada esperando el sonido para partir poniéndose en su posición hace mis ojos no dejen de mirarla. Inicio su partida y ella esta en la cabeza, les lleva una ventaja a las demás. Terminaron de demostrar como va a ser la carrera y tanto Ashley como Emily terminaron primeras en todos los estilos.

"Si que Emily es rápida"

"Por algo no le quitaron el puesto de capitana" y bien que se lo merece, es la mejor del equipo

"Bueno chicas así es lo que ustedes deben hacer, ahora las chicas se separan en los 2 equipos de 5 y van a competir en postas como una carrera verdadera. Miren bien y aprendan" Todas se ponen en su posición y veo que Ashley y Emily se colocan al último, esto quiere decir que las dos son las anclas de su equipo. Ashley le susurra algo al oído, Emily sonríe y se abrazan.

"Tranquila Paigey, es su amiga nada más"

"De que hablas" le pregunte sin entender

"Por favor, deja de fruncir el ceño por haber viso a Emily abrazar a Ashley" no me había percatado que había hecho ese gesto

La carrera inicio el equipo de Ashley iba a la delantera por un poco pero en las competencias ese poco vale oro, era el turno de las anclas, Ashley salto primero al agua, Emily tuvo que esperar un poco hasta que llegue su compañera. No entiendo el porque pero la veía relajada y todo su equipo le sonreía, deberia estar preocupada Ashley le tiene ó su compañera y al instante ella salto al agua, es impresionante como su cuerpo se mueve tan ligeramente al ras del agua, va tan rápido que ya alcanzó a Ashley, ambas llegan igual para dar la voltereta de regreso. Todas en la piscina estamos entusiasmadas y gritando para ver quién gana, las chicas del equipo están alentando a cada una de su equipo. Emily empezó a nadar mas fuerte, le esta sacando un poco más de distancia, es sorprendente. Están a 10 metros de terminar la carrera y Ashley la alcanza, esta final va estar muy buena, ambas dan lo ultimo de ellas y Emily logra llegar primera. No puedo creer la final que acabo de ver.

"WOW!, si que esto es competencia" dije con la boca abierta

"Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer,Paigey, pero lo vamos a lograr somos muy buenas"

Emily salio de la piscina y todo el equipo la abrazaba, ella se acercó y ayudó a Ashley a salir de la piscina y se abrazaron. La emoción de las chicas era sorprendente.

"Esa fue la última carrera de nuestras tiburones graduadas, que gran espectá una final de infarto. Gracias nuevamente chicas por su tiempo para esta demostración" todas aplaudían y Ashley se acercó a la coach para pedir la palabra

"No hay nada que agradecer coach, usted nos enseño todo lo que sabemos hacer en la piscina, usted nos entrenó, nos quiso como a sus hijas, nosotras le debemos unas gracias. Gracias por hacer nuestros años en el instituto sean de lo mejor y gracias por darnos la oportunidad de despedirnos así, demostrándole a las ya integrantes y nuevas integrantes del equipo, de que están hechas el equipo de los tiburones. Bueno de corazón por parte de todas las graduadas les deseamos lo mejor en esta prueba y para todo el año. Las dejamos en buenas manos tienen una gran coach y ni hablemos de la capitana que como ya vieron por algo se gano hace un tiempo el titulo de capitana,Emily sabemos que confiamos plenamente en ti como siempre lo hemos hecho, sabemos que vas a saber guiar al nuevo equipo como nos guiaste a suerte nuevamente y gracias" esas fueron las palabras de Ashley tanto la coach como Emily se acercaron a abrazarla y podía observar que todas las graduadas estaban dejando caer unas cuantas gotas de sus ojos.

Las graduadas se retiraron y solo quedo, la coach y Emily, al borde de la piscina. Emily se había puesto el pantalón del buzo del uniforme de los tiburones.

"Bueno chicas como verán, el directo dijo que TODAS" recalcando esa ultima palabra"tendrán que hacer la evaluación, pero para mi parecer hay una excepción y es la capitana, ella se gano su puesto y se lo merece. Asi que Emily seguirá siendo la capitana. Ahora chicas las vamos a llamar según el orden que se inscribieron, como vayan terminando se van a ir retirando. El día de mañana se publicará la lista de quienes han sido aceptadas" la coach empezó a llamar mientras Emily las formaba

"Bueno bebe, tenemos para rato"

"No importa, podremos observar a nuestros oponentes"

...

**EMILY**

No puedo terminar de creer que acabo de dar mi última carrera con las chicas graduadas, nos llevamos tan bien que me pone triste que se vayan. Las palabras de Ashley fueron muy lindas, ella y yo somos muy cercanas, justo antes de la partida de hoy, me dijo 'Emily nada como siempre lo has hecho, se esa tiburón que eres y demuestra que tú eres la capitana, es mi última carrera aquí y no puedo estar más contenta de hacerla contigo' al escuchar eso no dude ningún momento en abrazarla,Ash siempre me apoya en todo es una gran amiga, podría decir que es una de mis mejores amigas. Aunque ella es diferente a mis otras 3 mejores amigas, porque siento que ella es más madura y ve la vida de distinta manera, pero igual la considero una mejor amiga. Ahora si las chicas se fueron y me dejaron todo a mi junto a la coach.

Empezaron las pruebas, puedo decir que existe un nivel intermedio, veo que hay ciertas chicas que si rinden un poco más pero que con la práctica se va podría mejorar. Ya solo faltan los 2 últimos grupos, la coach empieza a dictar los nombres, pero hay uno que me sorprende "Paige McCullers". Paige va a dar la prueba,no sabia que le gustaba la natación. Veo a las chicas que bajan y se acercan hacia al borde de la piscina para posicionarse. No dude en acercarme ni un segundo a ella

"McCullers suerte" le dije a su espalda,ella se voltio me sonrió

"No la necesito, Fields" me respondió con su sonrisa chueca, la cual me acabo de dar cuenta que es muy sexy y a la vez guiñando un ojo, se que me lo dice en broma. La coach esta dando la orden pero antes de que salte le digo

"Arrogante", supongo que me ha escuchado. Ahora me pregunto porque Paige no le dijo que iba a dar la evaluación, cuando yo le comente sobre que estaba nerviosa por la evaluación porque supuestamente yo también tendría que dar las evaluaciones. Paige si que sabe nadar, no lo esta siendo nada mal, me pregunto si antes ya habría competido en algún concurso de natación, porque su técnica no esta tan mal,pero puedo observar que al dar la voltereta pierde tiempo, asi que tendria que mejorar eso, si es que entra al equipo. Ella termino primera en la primera ronda, la chica que esta esperando su turno le dice algo y ambas sonríen. La evaluación siguió y Paige quedo en primer lugar en las 3 rondas al igual que la chica esta. No se quien sera pero ver esto está que me causa algo extraño. Sigo parada pensando hasta que veo que Paige se me acerca.

"Gracias,Fields"

"¿Gracias?¿Porque?"

"Por que me diste la suerte o ya no recuerdas"

"Oh verdad, de nada. Pero se ve que de verdad no la necesitabas"

"Siempre uno la tu me diste la suerte por eso termine primera" dijo esto con su mirada tímida hacia el suelo

"Eso suena como si fuera un amuleto de suerte"

"jajajaja... Si me deseas la suerte otra vez para quedar en el equipo, entonces tendrás el lujo de ser mi amuleto de suerte"

" ¿El lujo? jajajaja...Esta bien, entonces te deseo suerte para que quedes en el equipo"

"Gracias, bueno Fields me voy a cambiar, nos vemos"

"Espera,¿Porqué no me contaste que ibas a dar la evaluación cuando estuvimos hablando?"

"Eso te lo responderé si es que entro al equipo" me lo dijo con una sonrisa y dándose la vuelta para los camerinos

No puedo creer lo misteriosa que puede ser esta puedo decir que ha Paige se le ve muy sexy cuando sonríe y su sonrisa se desvía para un lado y cuando dice algo tímida mira al suelo, con esa mirada dulce que tiene. Que me pasa porque estoy que pienso esto, porque me fijo en su sonrisa y su mirada.


	5. Chapter 5

**EMILY**

"Em, ¿Qué tal te fue en la prueba?" me preguntó Hanna, si estamos todas las chicas en "The Brew" era nuestra cafetería preferida, siempre nos gusta venir acá por una dosis de cafeína. A parte habíamos quedado en encontrarnos hoy día por la noche.

"Bien, la verdad no tuve que dar la prueba porque la coach me dijo que yo me había ganado el puesto de capitana y que no le parecía justo que me lo quitarán, además las chicas graduadas también influenciaron en la decisión que no les parecía que yo tenía que dar la prueba. Así que no tuve que darla"

"Muy bien, ves por las puras te preocupabas. La coach sabe perfectamente que eres la mejor" me dijo Spencer mirándome a los ojos, lo cual hizo que me sintiera un poco avergonzada

"Bueno chicas, ¿Vamos a ir a la fiesta de bienvenida?" -Aria

"Pero por supuesto, es de disfraces y ya pensé en los disfraces de todas" dijo Hanna entusiasmada, ella era la más fashionista, se podría decir así , si es que existe la palabra.

"¿Es en serio Han? Deberías estar pensando en el próximo examen" eso claramente fue de Spencer

"Solo se vive una ves,Spence. A demás las tengo a las 3 para que me ayuden a estudiar para los exámenes, los cuáles aún faltan unas semanas"

" Y ¿cuáles serían nuestros disfraces?" pregunto curiosa Aria

"Bueno, la verdad pensé en las chicas súper poderosas pero faltaría una. Así que cambie a las super héroes mujeres de marvel"

"Ok, Han. ¿Y quién seriamos quién?" pregunte un poco con miedo a la respuesta que me vaya a dar Hanna

"Bueno Aria será tormenta,Spencer será mística, Em tu seras la viuda negra y yo seré la chica invisible. ¿Qué les parece?"

"Me gusta" Aria y yo respondimos al mismo tiempo

"Hanna, me gusta la idea pero voy a tener que pintarme todo mi cuerpo de azul, me voy a demorar mucho y de ahí para despintarme"

"Lo tengo cubierto,ya averigüé y no tendrás que pintarte de azul. Es todo un traje que se pega al cuerpo y hace que se parezca que te has pintado. Ya está todo listo. Solo que tenemos que ir a probarnos para ver las tallas"

"Me parece bien, entonces seremos las super héroes" dijo Aria.

Seguimos todas conversando de nuestro día y de que Hanna había visto a un chico que le llamo la atención pero que aun no sabia su nombre. Mientras ellas siguieron hablando, yo vi a alguien entrar a la cafetería y me parecía reconocer esa contextura del cuerpo. Si era ella, Paige y seguidamente atrás suyo estaba la misma chica que estaba con ella en la prueba. Creo que es la primera vez que la veo por acá.

"Chicas voy a comprar otro café, desean algo" si es cierto, estaba buscando una excusa para ir para allá.

"Yo quiero un muffin" saltó Hanna. Las otras no deseaban nada. Así que me paré y camine hacia la fila de la caja y justo me puse atrás de ella

"McCullers, me estas siguiendo" le dije mientras ella estaba de espaldas

"Hey Fields, creo que es al contrario, me parece que yo llegue primera"

"No lo creo, estoy acá desde hace una hora" le dije haciéndole una seña con mis ojos en dirección a la mesa donde estaban las chicas sentadas "Solo que Hanna, quiere un muffin y yo deseo otro café"

"Ganaste esta ves, ¿otro café? no vas a poder descansar"

"Bueno quiero un café pero descafeinado" le dije con una sonrisa

"Vale, entiendo" me dijo mientras avanzaba la fila "Paigey, café con leche o puro" preguntó la chica que la acompañaba "Puro, gracias" le respondió. Ellas se pusieron a un lado para hacer mi pedido. Ahora tenia que esperar que me lo entreguen

"Emily te presento a Sam, mi mejor amiga" me dijo Paige cuando llegue a la zona de espera. Sentí un alivio cuando ella me dijo que esa chica es su mejor amiga

"Hola un gusto " la saludé amablemente a lo cual ella me respondió

"El gusto es mio. Me siento afortunada de al fin conocer en persona a la capitana de los tiburones. Viste que dimos las dos la prueba" claro que me acordaba de ellas. Después de lo que me dijo siento que me cae bien esta chica

"Obviamente que las vi. La verdad que nadan muy bien, estoy segura que van a ingresar al equipo"

"Ves Paigey, te dije que no te ibas a arrepentir de dar la prueba. Lo hicimos bien" le dijo Sam contenta a Paige. El chico de la cafetería dijo mi nombre asi que me acerqué a recibir y me volví a las dos chicas

"Bueno fue nuevamente un gusto conocerte Sam, seguro nos vemos por la piscina. Nos vemos Sam" me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida y también me acerque a despedirme de Paige "Chau, Paigey" le susurre al oído a lo cuál, vi que se sonrojó porque le dije Paigey

"Nos vemos, Fields" me contestó con su mirada hacia el suelo

Llegué de nuevo al sitio con las chicas y estaban hablando sobre la relación de Aria con . Si Aria está saliendo con nuestro ex profesor de literatura. El y Aria se conocieron antes de saber que él iba a ser su profesor, trataron de llevar la relación a escondidas pero no fue fácil, así que decidió renunciar al instituto y trabajar en la universidad de Hollis para que así él y Aria, puedan tener una relación libre. Eso fue una gran muestra de amor.

**PAIGE**

"Paigey, Paigey,Paigey" no paraba de repetirme Sam en mi cara mientras caminábamos con nuestro café de vuelta a casa. Si ella escuchó lo que Em, me dijo y no para de repetirlo

"Basta Sam"

"Paige, tu nunca te has sonrojado cuando yo te digo Paigey, pero claro como te lo dice Emily, todo es distinto"

"No puedo controlar mis emociones cuando estoy con ella, sabes que me gusta"

"Lo sé, pero tienes que controlarte porque sino es demasiado obvio"

"¿Se nota mucho?" estaba preocupada por eso

"Claro que se nota y yo lo noto más porque te conozco mejor que nadie. Si quieres ocultar que te gusta entonces te digo que no lo estas haciendo bien"

"Gracias por la sinceridad" le dije sarcásticamente

"Sabes que te quiero,bebe"

"Yo también te quiero,Sam. Gracias por estar a mi lado y ahora no nos vamos a separar porque vamos a entrar al equipo"

"Así se habla,claro que mañana estaremos en esa lista de seleccionadas"

La noche llegó y en mi cara no se borraba la sonrisa que tenia por el hecho de pensar que Emily me dijo 'Paigey'. Hoy fue un gran día, espero que todos los días de hoy para adelante sean así de buenos


	6. Chapter 6

**EMILY**

Otro día más de vuelta al instituto, hoy tenía que una reunión con la coach para ver quiénes son las que ingresan al equipo. La verdad que el nivel de todas las que dieron la evaluación no estuvo mal, creo que formaremos un gran equipo.

"Emily lista para ver quienes serán las nuevas integrantes"

"Si, coach. Creo que será un gran año para los tiburones"

"Pienso lo mismo, bueno a ver ya tenemos a 8 chicas fijas que son las que han estado en el equipo"

"Coach, una pregunta y si ellas ya estaban fijas ¿por qué les hizo dar las evaluaciones?"

"Te voy a decir la verdad pero no quiero que se lo digas a ellas" asentí la cabeza en señal de que confíe en mi "La verdad que las chicas el año pasado las sentí que se sentían muy seguras de su puesto en el equipo y vi que estaban bajando su rendimiento. Quiero que entiendan que nadie tiene ganado su puesto acá y viste que en las evaluaciones todas lo hicieron perfecto, solo necesitaban una advertencia y se las di"

"Entiendo pero coach ¿por qué a mí no me hizo hacer las evaluaciones?"

"Como lo había dicho antes tú eres la capitana y desde que todo el equipo y yo te dimos ese puesto porque te lo ganaste, no dejaste de esforzarte tu misma, de ayudar a las chicas y de guiarlas al objetivo. Emily sin que te des cuenta lideraste a las chicas que ya se graduaron, a pesar de que ellas tenían más tiempo en el equipo y podríamos haber escogido nuevamente a Ashley de que sea la capitana, estas chicas vieron que desde que entraste al equipo siempre te esforzaste, nunca buscaste ganaste el puesto, tú solo hacías y haces lo que te gusta que es nadar y eso le trasmitiste a todas. Es por eso que el puesto de capitana es tuyo" no podía creer lo que la coach me había dicho nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso y en que yo era así.

"gracias coach, no sabía que usted ve todo eso en mi" dije un poco avergonzada

"no de las gracias, eres eso y más. Tal vez deberías agradecer a Ashley quien fue la que vino a mi oficina a decirme que tanto ella como las graduadas saben que tú vas a seguir guiando muy bien al equipo y que piense bien si yo iba a hacer para este nuevo año votaciones para ver quién podría ser capitana"

"Entonces coach, no se arrepentirá de haberme dejado seguir siendo capitana"

"Lo sé,Emily. Bueno veamos a ver quienes serán las nuevas integrantes" empece a apuntar todo lo que me dictaba la coach, que eran los nombres con los sus mejores tiempos. Al equipo solo ingresaban las 9 con los mejores tiempos. Terminamos de revisar la lista y si me di cuenta que Paige habia ingresado al equipo tenia el mejor tiempo de todas seguida por Sam. Las dos habían ingresado. Tengo que admitir que saber que Paige está en el equipo me trasmite mucha alegría podremos compartir más tiempo juntas.

"Bueno Emily, anda cuelga esto en el mural, que seguro las chicas están que se desesperan para saber si ingresaron"

"Nos vemos coach" le dije agarrando mis cosas y yendo a ser lo que me dijo

...

El día ya terminó, solo estoy sacando unas cosas de mi locker antes de irme a casa. Mi mente no para de pensar si es que Paige ya vio que entró al equipo.

"Hola amuleto" escuche que alguien me dijo a mis espaldas con una voz un poco raspada y sabía perfectamente quien era

"Hola, ¿amuleto?" le pregunte, me hice la que no recordaba

"Sip, amuleto. Acaso no recuerdas que te dije que si ingresaba al equipo te podrías llamar mi amuleto" escuché bien o dijo MI amuleto

"Ah verdad, si lo recuerdo y también recuerdo que me debes una explicación"

"Eso si no lo olvidas Fields"

"Tengo memoria selectiva, para las cosas que me importan" repetí exactamente las mismas palabras que ella me dijo cuándo me comentó sobré que se acordaba de mi rostro cuando le comenté acerca de lo de mi papá. Parece que se dio cuenta que dije sus palabras

"Bien jugado Fields" me dijo con su sonrisa chueca

"Y bueno dame la explicación"

"A ver el día acá ya termino y todos ya se están yendo a sus casas y supongo que tú también"

"No me vas a contar verdad"

"No , no, claro que te voy a contar soy una chica de palabra, sino que pienso que debes de estar cansada"

"La verdad que un poco si pero tengo energías para aun ir a tomar un café y de paso me des la explicación. ¿Te parece?" que me pasa, le estoy invitando a que vaya a tomar un café conmigo

"Si dices que tienes energías aun no tengo problema, por mi está bien" me respondió mirando al suelo

"Entonces te parece si vamos a "The Brew"

"Perfecto, ¿has venido en carro?"

"No, hoy día me trajo Hanna, pero se tuvo que ir temprano"

"Bueno yo si vine en carro, así que vamos en el mío"

Nos dirigimos a su carro, era la primera vez que iba a ir a un lugar con ella, pero no se por qué pero no siento nervios, más bien tengo curiosidad en conocerla más

"Paigey!" ambas escuchamos desde lo lejos que alguien gritaba antes de entrar al carro

"Sam, hola, ¿Qué pasó?" le respondió a Sam mientras esta respiraba agitada porque corrió hasta donde estábamos

"Oh!" dijo sorprendida al darse cuenta que yo estaba con Paige "Hola, Emily"

"Hola Sam"

"Sam dime que paso" le preguntó Paige

"Es que nada, olvídalo" dijo tartamuda

"Sam de verdad dime que tienes"

"Es que hoy no traje el carro y mamá se suponía que iba a pasar por mi, pero me escribió diciendo que se le iba a hacer tarde en el trabajo. Y como sabía que tu estas con carro quería preguntarte si me podrías dejar de camino a tu casa"

"mmm bueno justo ahora con Emily nos vamos a tomar un café…"

"Por mi, no hay problema Paige" la interrumpí

"De verdad?"

"Si, tengo tiempo. No te preocupes" le dije con una sonrisa

"Entonces Sam te dejo de camino y con Emily seguimos de camino a The Brew"

"Gracias chicas, no las quería incomodar"

"Nunca me incomodarías" le dijo Paige a lo cual acoté "Todo por la mejor amiga de Paige"

**SAM**

Nos subimos al carro y me sentía que estaba sobrando en este lugar. No puedo creer que Paige vaya a salir con Emily, supongo que no es exactamente una cita pero igual es una salida. No sé si Paige va debería estar haciendo esto, porque no quiero que se ilusione con Emily y de ahí vaya a sufrir. Ambas sabemos que Emily no es gay. Pero lo que no sé, es que si ella se ha dado cuenta de que Paige babea por ella. No puedo creer que cada vez que Paige voltea a hablarle a Emily se le sale lo enamorada que esta por los ojos.

"Y Sam que se siente formar parte del equipo de los tiburones" me pregunto Emily

"La verdad que estoy súper emocionada, aunque creo que Paige está más" lo último lo dije mandando una mirada a Paige por medio del espejo retrovisor y vi que Paige me mando una mirada de que me quería matar. Esto me divierte

"Así? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Emily

"Por qué apenas vio la hoja de las que pasaron las evaluaciones empezó a saltar como loca y a decir tengo suerte, tengo un amuleto de la suerte" la verdad es que Paige me contó acerca de esa conversación del amuleto que tuvo con Emily, así que lo dije apropósito. Ver a Paige que me está matando con su mirada por el espejo y verla a ella junto a Emily sonrojándose por lo que dije, me surge una duda. ¿Por qué Emily se sonroja?, creo que aquí está sucediendo algo raro o es solo mi imaginación de pensar que Paige puede estar con Emily y Paige puede ser feliz por ello.

"No fue tanto así, Sam está exagerando" Paige dijo tratando de defenderse

"¿Lo está? ¿Entonces no tienes amuleto de la suerte?" conocía exactamente esa clases de pregunta, Emily está tratando de hacer que Paige se sienta culpable por lo que ha dicho, pero obviamente de una manera buena.

"No, no quise decir eso" Paige trataba de arreglar lo que había dicho "Sam exagera en el hecho de que salté por ello, no voy a negar que me arregle al saber que ingresé. Y con respecto a lo del amuleto, si parece que he encontrado un amuleto" no puedo creer Paige está mandado indirectas un poco directas hacia ella, le está coqueteando.

"Ojalá Paigey y tu amuleto no se te vaya a perder, porque sino como vamos a ganar las próximas competencias de los tiburones" le dije para romper el corto silencio que se había generado después del comentario de Paige

"No creo que sea posible que se te pierda" nooo esto es todo Emily esta también que le contesta con indirectas más directas. Si lo que estoy pensando es verdad Paige no me va a creer, mejor espero un tiempo y veo si lo que pienso es verdad. Seguimos hablando hasta que llegamos a la altura de mi casa

"Sam llegaste a casa" me dijo Paige

"Gracias Paigey por traerme y gracias Emily por aceptar que Paige se desvié un poco del camino a donde iban"

"No es ningún problema, cuídate Sam"

"Chau Emily, gracias Paigey nuevamente y pásenla lindo"


	7. Chapter 7

**PAIGE**

No puedo creer que tenga sentada a mi lado a Emily es increíble, es como un sueño hecho realidad. Pero no puedo estar emocionándome así, Emily no es gay, solo me ve como una amiga y nada más. Es una salida de amigas o bueno de chicas pero sin buscar tener algo más. Tengo que descartar la posibilidad de que ella y yo podamos tener algo.

"Paige, que piensas" me interrumpió Emily

"AH?, no en nada" le dije un poco distraída mientras veía como ella tomaba un sorbo de su café y como sus labios se contorneaban y formaban una linda figura

"Si tú lo dices, bueno me vas a contar o no?" si que Emily está desesperada por saber porque no le conté que iba a dar la evaluación

"Si obviamente que sí, ya te dije soy una chica de palabra"

"Bueno entonces chica de palabra que esperas para contarme" me contestó Emily con un poco de sarcasmo

"No te conté porqué primero te vi medio preocupada y triste, sabía que algo tenías, no daba contarte en ese momento que iba a dar la evaluación. Además me puse en tu posición y sabia la presión que tenías encima. También lo que en ese momento sentía era que tú necesitabas a alguien que te haga recordar la maravillosa nadadora y persona que eres, se que no somos las mejores amigas y que tampoco nos conocemos mucho pero las veces que nos hemos cruzado y hemos intercambiado conversaciones siempre has sido muy buena y a aparte de ello todos saben la buena nadadora y estudiante que eres, quien no conozca en ese instituto a Emily Fields , que se maté " era increíble las palabras que salían de mi boca hacia ella, pero era la verdad "y además no vi importante el contarte que iba a dar la evaluación"

"Bueno antes que nada gracias por las palabras, y si tienes razón no somos las mejores amigas pero quiero ser sincera y me gustaría seguir conociéndote Paige, eres una gran persona" Emily me quiere conocer más pensé " Y ahora como que no era importante contarme, estás diciendo que yo no importo?"

"NO! no no no no. Nada de eso más bien al revés, no pensé que te podía interesar saber que iba a dar la evaluación" le dije tratando de explicarle que en verdad ella si me importa

"Como vas a pensar eso, claro que me importas y ahora más que antes porque seremos compañeras de equipo, así que no tengas miedo de contarme algo"

"Está bien"

"Y bueno cuéntame, ¿Cómo te animaste a entrar al equipo?¿Nadabas antes?"

"Sam fue la que se animó a entrar al equipo y me convenció para hacer las evaluaciones. Si antes nadaba, es por eso que Sam me dijo para dar las evaluaciones, ambas nadábamos juntas en una academia"

"Interesante, y hace mucho que tu y ella son amigas"

"Si hace bastante desde que tenemos 10 años somos amigas desde que nos conocimos en esa academia de natación, ella es como mi otra mitad. Siempre ha estado cuando la necesito, cuando no la necesito también está jajaja, cuando necesito de alguien que me diga las cosas como son, ella siempre lo hace. No se es como la hermana que no tengo "Sam significaba eso y muchas cosas más en mi vida

"Qué lindo tener una amiga así"

"Si, es muy lindo. Pero tu igual tienes a las chicas siempre han sido amigas, desde que tengo memoria"

"Si, Hanna,Spencer y Aria son también como mis hermanas nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. A Hanna la conozco desde la primera ella fue mi primera amiga, a Spencer y Aria las conocí en las vacaciones antes del primer año de la preparatoria. Y desde entonces las 4 hemos sido muy amigas, somos inseparables, cada una tiene sus cosas. Hanna le encanta la moda, es muy graciosa, no tiene filtro al decir las cosas, soñadora todo lo contrario a Spencer, ella es más centrada, la más madura de todas, siempre para aterrizando a Hanna, las dos juntas son un terror y Aria es tranquila, compasiva es la equilibrada del grupo. Creo que hacemos un buen balance"

"Y si parecen ser un buen grupo, todos las conocen, son el grupo popular"

"Si puede ser, pero ahora solo soy Emily Fields, esta soy yo. Muchas veces las personas no nos quieren conocer porque nos ven las populares pero no nos dan la oportunidad de conocernos en verdad"

"Yo creo que no es que te esté dando una oportunidad, sino más bien eres una persona que cualquier quisiera conocer si pones de lado las creencias que uno tiene con respecto a las populares, bueno al menos para mí tu eres Emily Fields nada más, la chica que es sensible, la que es una compañera, la que es muy buena"

"Eres una de las pocas personas que en verdad quiere conocerme solo como Emily y no como la capitana del equipo y todo eso"

"Obvio que te admiro porque eres la capitana pero te admiro porque para llegar a ese puesto has tenido que pasar muchos obstáculos y por esos obstáculos que los superaste te admiro, porque me demuestras que cualquier persona puede vencerlos y llegar a la cima, como tu lo hiciste, por eso te admiró, admiró a la persona que eres, no lo superficial que todos piensan"

"Paigey, creo que tú y yo vamos a ser una gran amistad" me dijo Paigey otra vez, mi corazón empieza a latir más rápido.

"También creo lo mismo Fields, pero no quiero ser mala, pero ya se nos hace tarde y mañana tenemos clases de nuevo"

"Si tienes razón" ambas nos paramos y salimos hacia la puerta caminamos un poco y Emily se quedó parada volteé a verla

"Bueno, fue un gran día. Nos vemos Paige"

"Emily, te llevo a tu casa, como te vas a ir caminado, sé que esta ciudad es chica y puedes llegar a pie, pero no voy a permitir eso. Vamos te llevo" no iba a dejar que se vaya a oscuras a su casa

"No quiero causarte incomodidad Paige"

"No lo haces, me enojaría contigo si no aceptas que te lleve"

"Está bien, gracias"

Tenía más o menos la idea de donde quedaba la casa de Emily, así que arranque el carro, la pasamos hablando todo el camino acerca de su papá que está lejos y como ella lo lleva.

"Fields, llego sana y salva a su casa"

"Gracias McCullers, la pase muy bien contigo hoy. Nos vemos en el primer entrenamiento del viernes"

"Claro ahí estaré y no olvides que mañana nos toca la misma clase de ciencias"

"Oh! verdad, recuerda tu tienes mis apuntes"

"Sip, yo los tengo mañana te los entrego en la clase"

"Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana, Paige, gracias nuevamente por traerme"

"No hay nada que agradecer, descansa"

"Igual tu"

Emily se bajó del carro, y aún seguía sin creer que estuve en una salida con Emily, me siento la chica más feliz del mundo tengo que escribirle a Sam apenas llegue a casa. Maneje de regreso a casa y parecía que ya habían llegado mis padres a casa.

"Hola papá" mi papá estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala leyendo un periódico

"Hola Paige, que tal te fue"

"Bien, Sam y yo ingresamos al equipo de natación"

"Me parece bien, eso te va a ayudar a que obtengas la beca que necesitas, tienes que esforzarte el doble"

"Si, papá lo sé" la relación con mi padre no era la mejor, desde que les dije que me gustaban las mujeres, él no para de siempre presionarme con los estudios y con qué tengo que tener una beca. Aún no termina de estar cómodo con la idea de que soy gay.

"Si te esfuerzas en natación vas a poder tener una beca deportiva, así que no te distraigas"

"Déjala disfrutar de su adolescencia Nick, sabes que ella va a poder con los estudios pero también necesita su propia vida" mi mamá irrumpió la conversación entre papá y yo. Papá se paró y subió a su cuarto

"Gracias mamá" ambas caminamos hacia la cocina

"No hay de que, amor. Ahora ya que estamos las dos solas, ¿dónde has estado? ¿Porque hoy llegaste más tarde?"

"Fui a 'The Brew' a tomar un café con una amiga"

"¿una amiga? solo una amiga " la relación con mi madre es mucho mejor ella me apoyó con quien yo soy, siempre está de mi lado.

"Si, solo una amiga mamá"

"una amiga como Bru" me dijo en forma sarcástica. Bru fue una chica con la que estuve el verano pasado, solo se lo conté a mamá porque ese verano para saliendo a cada rato y ella se preocupaba y quería saber el porqué. Le conté acerca de Bru pero siempre y cuando ella no le contase la nada a papá. Mamá me prometió que no le iba a decir nada y es por lo cual le conté. Bru fue mi primera enamorada, fue un verano muy lindo como lo recuerdo, pero ambas terminamos porqué sus papás se mudaron y ella tenía que empezar la universidad en otro lado. Fue un poco doloroso haber terminado con ella.

"no,mamá. Es sólo una amiga, ella no está interesada del mismo modo que yo "

"ah! entonces eso quiere decir que, ella te gusta"

"mmm, si pongamos que si, pero es imposible, ella no es gay"

"Bueno hija, nadie lo sabe hasta que se pruebe lo contrario"

"Me voy a descansar, tuve un día largo, buenas noches mamá"

"Buenas noches amor."

Subí a mi cuarto y lo primero que hice fue agarrar mi celular y escribirle a Sam

**Mi corazón no para de latir a mil por hora -P**

**Cuéntame y exagera-S**

**Fue una noche increíble, ambas hablamos de muchas cosas y al final de la noche la lleve a su casa-P**

**La llevaste a su casa? Eso es una C.I.T.A -S**

**No fue una cita, solo que no quería que se vaya caminando sola a casa -P**

**Owww te preocupas por ella -S**

**Chau Sam -P**

**Te Amo, Paigey -S**

**Yo también, descansa -P**


End file.
